Xiaolin Crossover:Xiaolin, Naruto, & Fruits Basket
by HarunoxSakura
Summary: self explantory...a crossover of Xiaolin Showdown, Naruto and Fruits Basket.MAIN couples are RaiKim and TohruKyo...there ARE MORE though...hope you enjoy!
1. plans to meet

**Hey! This is my new fanfic, its Xiaolin Showdown, crossed over with Fruits Basket and Naruto. In this fanfic, the people from Xiaolin Showdown are Anime. Also it takes place in Naruto Times. Also I have pictures that I drew…just doodles, and I might post them on **** so if you want to see them go to **** and then look under my videos, and it might be there! Just so you can get a visual of what the characters look like in this fanfic! Okay, I hope you enjoy! **

**Xiaolin Showdown **

Kimiko ran threw the tall bamboo. Jack Spicer chased behind her. "Give up, Kimiko! The Otonashi Tiger is mine!" "Yeah, right, Jack!" Kimiko sped up until she reached the tallest Bamboo stick. "It's mine!" She yelled, climbing up the Bamboo stick. "Okay, time to cheat!" Jack said, activating his little propellers on his back that made him fly.

He got up to the top, as Kimiko was reaching for the Wu, and stole it right from under Kimiko's hand. "Jack! You're such an idiot!" "I know, Kimiko, I know."

The Showdown ended.

"Kimiko lost yet another Shen-Gong-Wu." Omi said, disapprovingly. Raimundo sighed. "Omi, don't be so mean. Kim tried her best. Jack just cheated." Clay agreed. "Yeah, Partner. Its not the ladies fault, it's that dirty snake's." Kimiko looked up at Clay and Raimundo. "Thanks, but I could have been faster."

Dojo cut in, "Alright, it was Jack's fault, we all agree. Everyone hop on!" Everyone sighed, and jumped on Dojo.

**Xiaolin Temple**

"Welcome back, young monks." Master Fung said warmly as the warriors hopped off Dojo. "Did you get the Shen-Gong-Wu?" "N-no, Master Fung. I-I'm sorry." Kimiko said, sadly. "One loss, is not the end of the world, my young warrior." "I know," "As you know, the forces of Darkness are getting stronger, and we are slipping into their shadow. To help prevent this, I am sending you to the past, to learn from the best Fighters, Ninja, and Sensei." "Yeah…when are we leaving?" Kimiko asked. "Tomorrow." "And we'll be using the Sands of Time to get there…right?" "Of Course." "But, my cousin, Kisa Sohma has invited us to come visit her; she's staying with her 'onee-chan', Tohru Honda, who is living with Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki Sohma." Everyone looked confused. "What the heck is an 'onee-chan'?" Raimundo asked. "It basically means elder sister, or a sister like figure." Kimiko answered. "Okay." "And I haven't met Tohru." Omi was confused. "But Kimiko, I thought your last name was Tohomiko…not Sohma." "It is Omi. My mom's name was Sohma before she married my Papa." "Oh…" Kimiko pulled on Master Fung's arm. "So can we go, Master…PLEASE?" "Fine, you may go." "Oh, thank you!" "But…you must take the sands of time with you, and travel while your there. We can't wait very much longer." "Deal! Come guys, let's go pack! I need to call Kisa and tell her!"

**Fruits Basket**

_Ring, Ring._ "I'll get it!" Kisa said running over to the phone. "Kon'nichi wa!" Kimiko's voice called back.

"Kon'nichi wa, Kisa-Chan!"

"Kimiko-San! It's good to hear from you, so are you coming?"

"Of course, but there is some business we have to take care of, while we're in Japan."

"Oh…what?"

"Well we have to…SHOP! Yes, we must shop! And I have to meet onee-chan!"

"Of course! You'll love her! She's SO sweet!"

"I bet she is. So is Hiro-Chan going to there?"

"Yes! And Kyo-Kun, Shigure-Kun, Yuki-Kun, Haru-Kun…"

"I get it, a bunch of people."

"Yes…I just hope Akito-San doesn't show up…that would be terrible."

"Yes, it would…well I have to go pack! I cant wait to see you!"

"Ditto! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kisa hang up the phone. "Onee-chan!" Kisa said running up to Tohru. "Yes, Kisa-Chan?" "My Cousin, Kimiko-San is coming! And she's bringing her friends, from the Xiaolin Temple." "The Xiaolin Temple…sounds very…" "It's just a place where she learns how to fight, and save the world." "Oh…well is she coming alone…? That can be very dangerous." "No, she's coming with her Temple friends, Raimundo-Kun, Omi-Kun, and Clay-Kun." "Oh, I see."

Kyo came into the room. "Tohru…what's this about a guest?" "Oh! Kyo-Kun! Kisa's cousin, Kimiko-San is coming to visit." "Kimiko's coming to visit…ha, it's been long enough. She hasn't came here since…forever, the last time I saw her she was like eight." "How old is she now?" "She's a year older than Kisa." "Oh…that's a long time." "Well, ever since her Mother ran away…" "Her Mother ran away?" "Yeah…but her sister, Sumiko takes care of her. She's our age…Sumiko that is." "Oh…I guess I can relate to her." Tohru said, sadly. "I guess so…except, you have US to take care of you." Tohru smiled. "Yes!"

**Xiaolin Showdown**

"I just talked to Kisa, she's looking forward to see us!" Kimiko said, talking to her companions, while eating lunch. "Cool," Raimundo said, stuffing his mouth with rice. "Yes…while in Japan, there is a certain way to address people." "Yeah, and we're not Japanese, so we can say there name however we want." Raimundo said. "NO! They'll get offended if you do that! I've printed off a page for each of you, listing how you should greet each person you should see there. So like, here I put Kisa-San, and so forth."

"Okay," Omi said looking at the paper. "Good! You even put how we shall be addressed! I am now, Omi-Kun!!" "…Yes. And that's Raimundo-Kun, and Clay-Kun. And I am Kimiko-Chan or Kimiko-San…or just Kimiko." "Partner, I have to admit, I'm a little nervous about going to Japan, and meeting all your family." "Well, that's pretty normal, I'm a little nervous too." "Why…?" Raimundo asked. "Um, well I haven't seen them in a while, and also NO HUGGING THE GIRLS!" Raimundo, Clay, and Omi stood gaping at Kimiko. "Why not?" "…because…they don't…like to be hugged…yea, that's right!" Kimiko said smiling slyly.

Raimundo thought, _Something weird's going on…_


	2. fruits basket meets the Xiaolin!

**Okay, for some reason it wouldn't let me put on my other chapter. That is where the video might be, I'm not sure yet because I haven't uploaded it, and I have to still take pictures of the drawings…but that's where I'll post it! **

**Ok here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! . **

**Xiaolin Showdown**

"Okay boys, let's go." Kimiko said holding her luggage, the sands of time, and the golden tiger claws. "Hang on!" Raimundo said pulling his heavy suitcase.

"Rai," Clay said. "I think you packed more than Kimiko…and that would be amazing." Kimiko rolled her eyes. "I bet that's just Kimiko's first handful, she probably has more, and she got Omi to carry it!" Raimundo said. "Rai!" Kimiko said punching him. "I would NEVER do such a mean thing to poor Omi…" Clay cut in, "But you did make him clean out the litter box, when Dyris was here." "That doesn't count, Dyris forced me to." "Uh-huh."

Just then Omi walked in holding a large pink suitcase, and a small black one.

"Kimiko! I'm taking very good care of your luggage!" He said holding up the pink suitcase. "Kimiko, you lied!" Raimundo said attempting to punch Kimiko, but she caught his fist and pushed it aside. "Look, Rai…Omi volunteered to carry it! And also, you'll never be able to punch me…not in your entire life." Kimiko cleared her throat. "Now that we're all ready, Golden Tiger Claw-." "Good-Bye!" Dojo said, slithering beside Kimiko. "I'll miss you all!" he said, little tears falling down his scaly face. "Um, bye Dojo…as I said…Golden Tiger Claws!" Kimiko cut the air, and a purple portal opened.

"Tokyo, Japan…Shigure Sohma's House." Kimiko whispered as she jumped into the portal, followed by Raimundo, Clay, and the Omi, struggling to carry his (and Kimiko's) luggage.

Fruits Basket 

Kisa sat watching an Anime with Hiro. They were sitting rather close, and sharing a bowl of popcorn. "When is Kimiko gonna get here?" Hiro asked Kisa. "Soon, she called this morning and said they were leaving this afternoon."

"How long is a flight from China to Japan?" "They're not flying…they're using Shen-Gong-Wu." "A what?" Hiro asked, putting a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "A Shen-Gong-Wu…it's basically a magical object." Kisa explained. "…okay."

Just then a loud noise was heard and there was a tap on the door.

Kisa jumped up. "KIMIKO!" and she ran to the door.

Xiaolin Showdown AND Fruits Basket 

Kisa slide open the door, and standing there was Kimiko, and behind her were three boys.

"Kimiko-San!!" Kisa said giving her cousin a hug. "Kon'nichi wa, Kisa-Chan!" Kimiko said returning the hug.

"These are my friends, Raimundo-Kun, Omi-Kun, and Clay-Kun." Kimiko said pulling away.

Kisa smiled. "Hello, Raimundo-Kun, Omi-Kun, and Clay-Kun." Raimundo said, "'Sup?" and Kimiko elbowed him. "I mean, Hello, Kisa…" he glanced at a piece of paper. "San." Clay said, "Howdy, Kisa-San…ma'am." Kisa giggled. Then Omi said, "It is very nice to meet you, Kisa-San!" Hiro then walked into the room. "Hey, Kimiko, are you telling me you live with these boys…in a temple?" "Um…Yes." Kimiko said. Hiro said, "Okay, just making sure." Kimiko smiled.

Just then Tohru walked in, followed closely by Kyo. "Tohru, this is Kimiko." Kyo said pointing to Kimiko. "Aww!! She's soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!!" Tohru said hugging Kimiko. "Nice to meet you!" Tohru said. "Um…hi!" Kimiko said pulling away from Tohru, as Raimundo, Omi, and Clay snickered. "Hey, Kimiko." Kyo said patting her on the back. Then, Shigure, Haru, and Momiji walked in. "Is this beautiful young girl, the little Kimiko I knew a few years ago?" Shigure said taking Kimiko's hands in his. "Yes, it is Uncle Shigure!" Kimiko said happily. "KIMIKO!!" Momiji said happily hugging her. And Tohru was shocked, because Momiji didn't transform.


	3. Akward Moment

Here's chapter 3! I don't think I'll post the pictures. First of all, I'll do my best to describe what they're outfits look like, and second it wouldn't let me say youtube, which is where I was going to post it! Okay so hope you like the new chapter!

**Fruits Basket/Xiaolin Showdown:**

_Why didn't Momiji transform when Kimiko hugged him? _Tohru thought. "Tohru, why don't you show Kimiko and her friends to their rooms?" Shigure suggested. "Oh! Okay!" Tohru said, happily walking up the steps. Kimiko and her friends followed. "Um…we only have one room open." Tohru said showing them the room. "We have an extra mattress though." Tohru said. "But Kimiko can sleep with me and Kisa if she'd like." Tohru said. "Oh! Thank you!" Kimiko said happily. "If you follow me, I'll show you my-OUR room!" Tohru said, walking down the hall. Kimiko waved her friends good-bye and followed Tohru.

"Here's the room." Tohru said opening the door, and smiling. "Oh! Its lovely!" Kimiko said sitting down her suitcase. "Thank-you." Tohru said smiling. "I'll let you put up your stuff, Kimiko. I'm going to start making dinner." She said leaving the room.

Tohru walked to Kyo. "Kyo-kun, can I ask you something?" Tohru asked him, whispering. "Sure…and why are we whispering?" "Because…oh, where's Yuki-kun?" "That's what you wanted to ask me? Figures…anyway he went to get Kagura and Rin for Kimiko's arrival." "Okay…but I wanted to ask you…does Kimiko-san know about the Zodiac Curse?" "…Yes, why?" "Because, when Momiji-kun hugged her, he didn't transform…but I thought that all the Zodiac were already possessed…?" "They are…she's cursed, but its different…she can hug the Zodiac without making them transform…it's a weird curse, and a little useful, she's lucky…basically she's like our protector." "So…then what possesses her?" "An angel." Tohru was shocked. "Oh…well I better go start dinner." She said quickly leaving. _"She's possessed by an angel." _Tohru quickly chopped the carrots she was cooking, and thought, _does she know she's possessed by an angel…?_

Kimiko's POV 

I finished putting up my clothes in my room. "I wonder where Yuki-kun is…?" I said, about to leave the room. "I'm right here." Said a voice. I turned and saw Yuki at the doorway. "Yuki-kun!" I said, embracing him. "Nice to see you again, Kimiko-Chan" Yuki said, letting me go. "You too. Yuki-kun! I want you to meet my friends!" I said, rushing into the other room. I pulled open the door and Raimundo was holding a pair of his boxers. He turned scarlet, and shoved it in a dresser. I giggled and told them to come outside. "Yuki-kun, these are my friends, Omi-kun, Raimundo-kun, and Clay-kun." They all nodded at Yuki. "Nice to meet you, its always a pleasure to meet my cousin's friends." "Yuki-kun! Your home!" Tohru said greeting him. "Are Kagura-San and Rin-san with you?" she asked. "Yes, they're outside…I don't know why. They want Kimiko-Chan to go out and see them, and she can bring her friends." Yuki said. "Oh good! Let's go see them!" I said to Rai, Omi, and Clay, as we all rushed down the stairs.

Normal POV 

Kimiko and her friends ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Kagura-san!" Kimiko said hugging Kagura. "Kimiko-Chan! I'm SOOO glad you could make it!!" After Kimiko was done hugging Kagura she hugged Rin. "Rin-San!" "Hey, Kimiko-Chan…'these your friends?" Kimiko pulled away from Rin. "Yes! This is Raimundo-kun, Omi-kun, and Clay-kun!" "'Sup?" Raimundo said. "Hello, Friends!" Omi said. "Howdy." Clay said.

Kagura bent down and rubbed Omi's baldhead. "Aren't you SOO cute!?" "Well…not to boast or anything…but I am VERY cute!" Kimiko and Raimundo rolled their eyes. "Tohru-san says she's making dinner." Kimiko informed Rin and Kagura.

"That's good…I'm starved." Rin said, and Kagura nodded. "Lets go inside…its getting a little chilly out." Kagura said, happily opening the door for everyone. "Thank-you, Kagura-san!" Omi said, smiling.

"Dinner time!" Tohru said, calling everyone into the kitchen. "Whooie it smells delicious!" Clay said. "Uh huh…" Raimundo agreed, as they all sat down. As Raimundo was about to sit down next to Kimiko, Yuki sat down next to her. "Uh…Yuki-kun…was it? I was about to sit next to Kimiko." Raimundo said. "Oh…I'm sorry!" Yuki said quickly getting up and letting Raimundo sit next to Kimiko. "It is very important for a boyfriend and girlfriend to spend time together…or else they may breakup." Kimiko and Raimundo were both surprised at what had just escaped Yuki's mouth. "BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!?!?!?" They both yelled. "We're not 'together'." Kimiko informed Yuki. "…Why not?" Raimundo asked. "Huh?" "Um…Never mind." "'K…" Kimiko said eating the rice that had been placed before her. Raimundo quietly sat down, and Kimiko and Raimundo didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the night.


End file.
